draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
I'm the One
thumb|center|400px I'm the One by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin, passam pela Rota 14, onde ouvem uma história assustadora. Chegando na Cidade de Laverre, o trio foi treinar a Party de Eltamin em off em um Mirage Spot em Hoenn. Voltando para a Cidade de Laverre, o trio derrota a Líder de Ginásio, Valerie, com uma equipe de Tipo Dragões e recebem a Insígnia da Fada. Pera que?! Chefinho, você derrotou um Ginásio do Tipo Fada só com Pokémon do Tipo Dragão? Autor: Sim. Narrador: Que hack é esse. Sabrina: Não é hack, é habilidade. Narrador: Com a sexta Insígnia em mãos, eles seguem para a Fábrica de Poké Balls, onde tiram a Equipe Shit, digo, Equipe Flare de lá e recebem uma Master Ball e uma Cherish Ball como prêmio, e então seguiram para a Rota 15 e para a Vila de Dendemille. Em uma nova vila, nossos anti-heróis podem continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 6: Kalos Chapter 7: I'm the One 16:00 Na Vila de Dendemille, eles seguem para o norte, chegando no exterior da Caverna Congelada, por qual atravessam para chegarem na caverna em si. A Caverna Congelada tinha um puzzle que lembrava o Caminho de Gelo e o Ginásio de Mahogany em Johto. Passando pelos puzzles e subindo algumas escadas, eles chegam no terceiro andar, onde vem um Abomasnow, diante de uma cientista e duas Grunts da Equipe Flare. “Esse Abomasnow é uma espécie ótima! Está absolutamente transbordando com energia. Quanto mais nós o agitamos, mais forte se torna a sua Habilidade Snow Warning, fazendo a neve cair até mais furiosamente. vamos capturá-lo rapidamente e sair daqui.” Disse uma cientista de cabelo azul, Mable. “Parem com isso, sua Equipe Shit ladra de Poké Balls, com os seus cabelos que parecem merda!” Gritou Eltamin. “O que é isso? Nós estamos capturando um Pokémon aqui. Nós pegamos todas as Poké Balls para que pudéssemos capturar Pokémon poderosos como esse Abomasnow. Está cheio de energia potente! Aquele que tem mais Pokémon e mais energia virá para o topo! Pessoas preguiçosas que apenas esperam por coisas para serem entregues de bandeja para eles, não conseguem ter esses recursos! Isso é tudo para a Equipe Flare--e somente a Equipe Flare--possa sobreviver! Depois de tudo, porque nós nos importaríamos sobra salvar pessoas que não estão no nosso lado? Muito bem, vocês duas! Vamos acabar com esses Treinadores!” Gritou Mable. “Sim, senhora!” Gritaram as duas Grunts. Sabrina e Courtney cuidavam das duas Grunts, enquanto que Eltamin cuidava da Mable. “Vai Houndoom, Fire Fang!” Gritou Mable. “Vai Megumin, Dazzling Gleam!” Gritou Eltamin. Megumin cria uma esfera com as cores do arco-íris ao redor do seu corpo e bate na Houndoom, a derrotando. “Eu não tenho paciência para perder. Vamos sair daqui!” Disse Mable, saindo da Caverna Congelada junto das Grunts derrotadas pelas companheiras de Eltamin. Após Mable e as Grunts saírem, o trio de Eltamin também saiu, voltando para a Vila de Dendemille, onde curaram os seus Pokémon. 7:00 “Hoje é o dia em que acabaremos com a Equipe Flare?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Sim e pegaremos a minha sétima, ou quadragésima nona, Insígnia!” Disse Eltamin. 8:00 O trio terminou o café da manhã e seguiu para a Rota 17, onde montaram em um Abomasnow para atravessar a rota coberta de neve, para chegarem na Cidade de Anistar, onde Eltamin vai direto para o Ginásio. 9:00 Dentro do Ginásio, Eltamin pisa no centro da sala, ‘explodindo’ o seu redor para revelar a verdadeira forma do Ginásio, que é uma esfera em camadas de caminhos brilhantes com tele transportadores, que parece um labirinto, sob um céu noturno crivado de galáxias e um cometa e com constelações de vários Pokémon. Caminhando e se tele transportando, Eltamin derrota o Exeggutor de um médium com o Dark Pulse de Danki. O trio chega em uma plataforma circular no nível mais baixo, onde está a Líder de Ginásio. “Um ritual para decidir o seu destino e futuro. A batalha começa! Vai Sigilyph, Psychic!” Gritou Olympia. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Huanglong, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. O corpo de Huanglong chia com eletricidade e libera um poderoso raio de relâmpago amarelo do seu corpo na Sigilyph, a derrotando. “Volte Sigilyph. Vai Slowking, Psychic!” Gritou Olympia. “Huanglong, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. O corpo de Huanglong chia com eletricidade e libera um poderoso raio de relâmpago amarelo do seu corpo na Slowking, a derrotando. “Volte Slowking. Vai Meowstic, Psychic!” Gritou Olympia. “Huanglong, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. O corpo de Huanglong chia com eletricidade e libera um poderoso raio de relâmpago amarelo do seu corpo na Meowstic, a derrotando. “Agora, a Insígnia Psíquica e o TM 04: Calm Mind. Um testamento para a sua habilidade. Prova do seu poder.” Disse Olympia. “Consegui a Insígnia Psíquica!” Gritou Eltamin. “Clawitzer!” Gritou Danki. “Heliolisk!” Gritou Huanglong. 10:00 Saindo do Ginásio, eles vão curar os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter, então partem para a Cidade de Lumiose, onde vão até o Lysandre Café. No Lysandre Café, Eltamin vai até uma prateleira. “Abra sésamo!” Disse Eltamin. “Eu não acredito que você acha que ao falar isso para uma prateleira, vai abrir uma passagem secreta.” Disse Sabrina, cética. Uma passagem secreta abre, ao Eltamin falar “Abra sésamo”. “Eu acho.” Disse Eltamin, num tom brincalhão. “Eu não acredito que abriu mesmo!” Disse Sabrina, dando um tapa na sua própria cara. Ao entrarem nos Laboratórios Lysandre, eles encontram o próprio Lysandre. “Bem-vindos. Esse mundo eventualmente alcançará o ponto de sem retorno... Salvar as vidas de todos é impossível. Somente os escolhidos obterão uma passagem para o amanhã? Vocês querem ter uma passagem? Ou, vocês querem me parar? Me mostrem em batalha. Vai Mienfoo, High Jump Kick!” Gritou Lysandre. “Vai Megumin, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos de Megumin brilham, possibilitando controlar o Mienfoo com a sua varinha, arremessando-o de um lado para o outro, o derrotando. “Volte Mienfoo. Vai Murkrow, Foul Play!” Gritou Lysandre. “Megumin, Dazzling Gleam!” Gritou Eltamin. Megumin cria uma esfera com as cores do arco-íris ao redor do seu corpo e bate no Murkrow, o derrotando. “Volte Murkrow. Vai Pyroar, Dark Pulse!” Gritou Lysandre. “Volte Megumin. Vai Amargasaurus, Earth Power!” Gritou Eltamin. O corpo de Amargasaurus começa a brilhar dourado, e o chão todo começa a chacoalhar, com fendas douradas brilhantes se espalhando até o Pyroar, fazendo o chão se levantar, atingindo-o e derrotando-o. “Volte Pyroar. Vai Gyarados, Iron Head!” Gritou Lysandre. “Amargasaurus, Freeze-Dry!” Gritou Eltamin. Amargasaurus carrega um orbe de energia azul clara entre o topo de suas duas velas. Então dispara um raio de energia azul clara do orbe no Gyarados, o congelando e o derrotando. “As suas convicções, e as de seus Pokémon, me agradam! Vocês estão aqui para me parar. Mas eu peço a vocês que esperem. Eu tentei salvar pessoas--e o mundo--com o lucro desse laboratório. Mas os meus esforços não tiveram efeito... Esse mundo era muito vasto... e muito cheio de tolos que eu não poderia salvar pelo meu árduo trabalho sozinho... É por isso que decidi que a única maneira de salvar o mundo era tomar tudo para mim mesmo. Eu não espero que eu faça vocês entenderem como eu penso e me sinto... Tentem parar a arma suprema se vocês devem, mas para fazer, vocês terão que explorar o nosso laboratório e ter batalhas Pokémon com todos que vocês encontrarem. Oh, e para a Chave do Elevador, um dos Cientistas da Equipe Flare que vocês encontraram em sua jornada a tem. Salvando tudo... O mundo está sofrendo por causa desse sonho absurdo...” Disse Lysandre, sumindo. O Laboratório lembrava o QG da Equipe Rocket em Kanto, então Eltamin foi passando, derrotando a Swalot de uma Grunt com o Earth Power de Amargasaurus, para chegar em uma área, onde estava Aliana. “Ah ha ha! Porque, se não é aquele Treinador fascinante da Estação de Força de Kalos. Então nos encontramos novamente, apenas como eu disse que faríamos. Vai Mightyena, Crunch!” Gritou Aliana. “Vai Megumin, Dazzling Gleam!” Gritou Eltamin. Megumin cria uma esfera com as cores do arco-íris ao redor do seu corpo e bate na Mightyena, a derrotando. “Volte Mightyena. Vai Druddigon, Dragon Claw!” Gritou Aliana. “Megumin, Dazzling Gleam!” Gritou Eltamin. Megumin cria uma esfera com as cores do arco-íris ao redor do seu corpo e bate na Druddigon, a derrotando. “Eu não tenho a chave, mas deixarei vocês passarem. Mas qual dos tele transportadores poderia ser? Qual poooderia ser?” Falou Aliana. O trio então pegou o tele transportador da esquerda, que os levou para uma área, onde Eltamin derrotou o Liepard e o Mightyena de um Grunt, a Houndoom e a Toxicroak de uma Grunt com o Aura Sphere de Danki, o Golbat de outro Grunt com o Thunderbolt de Huanglong, a Toxicroak e a Liepard de outra Grunt com o Aura Sphere de Danki, podendo chegar até onde está Mable, a cientista que está em posse da Chave do Elevador. Oh, oh, oh, oh? Vocês são os Treinadores da Caverna Congelada... Sabiam que a arma suprema poder maximizar o poder de um Pokémon? Vai Houndoom, Flamethrower!” Gritou Mable. “Vai Danki, Aura Sphere!” Gritou Eltamin. Danki abre a sua garra direita, criando uma esfera de energia azul, que é disparada na Houndoom, a derrotando. “Volte Houndoom. Vai Weavile, Night Slash!” Gritou Mable. “Vai Danki, Aura Sphere!” Gritou Eltamin. Danki abre a sua garra direita, criando uma esfera de energia azul, que é disparada na Weavile, a derrotando. “Ding-ding-ding! Sim, vocês conseguiram! Para o vitorioso vão os saques! Aqui! Uma Chave do Elevador para vocês! O poder dos Pokémon Lendários... O poder para dar e roubar a vida de todos ao seu redor... É uma habilidade misteriosa que até cientistas como nós não foram capazes de realmente decodificar. O que você acha que acontecerá ao mundo se nós abastecermos a arma suprema com algo como aquilo?” Falou Mable. O trio então voltou para onde está o elevador e o ativaram com a chave que receberam, chegando ao B2F, onde encontraram novamente o homem grande da Rota 13 e Lysandre. “Escute, aquele que encarará Lysandre.” Falou o homem grande. “Há terrivelmente anos atrás... Existia um homem e um Pokémon. Ele amava muito aquele Pokémon. Uma guerra começou. O amado Pokémon do homem tomou parte na guerra. Muitos anos se passaram. Foi lhe dado uma pequena caixa. O homem queria trazer o Pokémon de volta. Não importa o que levaria. O homem construiu uma máquina para dar vida. Ele trouxe o seu amado Pokémon de volta. O homem sofreu muito. Sua fúria não abaixou. Ele não podia perdoar o mundo que machucou o Pokémon que ele amava. Ele tornou a máquina na arma suprema. O homem se tornou um portador de destruição que acabou com a guerra. O Pokémon que lhe foi dado a vida deve ter sabido... Que as vidas de muitos Pokémon foram tiradas para restaurar a sua. O Pokémon ressuscitado deixou o homem.” Contou o homem. “Pegue a chave de volta. Não deveria ser usada. Tudo desaparecerá novamente. Você quer conhecer a dor interminável... como eu?” “Esse é AZ. Ele tem o mesmo nome como um rei que viveu há três mil anos atrás. E por alguma razão desconhecida, ele tinha a chave para a arma suprema pendurada em seu pescoço. É chegada a hora. Siga-me para as minhas câmaras.” Falou Lysandre. O trio seguiu Lysandre até o terceiro andar, mas antes de entrarem nas câmaras de Lysandre. “Sabrina, quando eu gritar “Agora!”, você utiliza os seus poderes psíquicos para levar o controle remoto que está nas mãos do Xerosic, o cientista gordão, até as minhas, beleza? Se não, mesmo que eu aperte o botão certo, ele ativará a arma suprema com o controle remoto que estará em suas mãos.” Perguntou Eltamin. “Está bem, eu farei isso.” Concordou Sabrina. “OK, vamos lá!” Disse Eltamin. O trio entrou nas câmaras, onde Lysandre estava conversando com o quinto cientista da Equipe Flare, Xerosic. “Então as Poké Balls que nós recebemos e os Pokémon que nós juntamos estão onde eles precisam estar. Some tudo, e isso significa que todas as preparações estão completas!” Falou Xerosic. “A única coisa que para fazer é colocar o plano em movimento. Eu estou contando com você.” Falou Lysandre para o cientista, Xerosic. “Um aperto de um botão, e nós podemos ativar a arma suprema dessa sala. Eu acredito que sendo um escolhido significa que você tem o potencial para mudar o futuro! Se nós ativamos a arma suprema ou a deixamos em segurança no subsolo, descansará em se você atualmente tem esse potencial ou não.” “Oh ho ho! Você é aquele de quem eu ouvi falarem tanto sobre! Eu estive esperando por você! Eu preciso fazer uma pequena pesquisa em você! Venha, vamos começar! Vai Crobat, X-Scissor!” Gritou Xerosic. “Vai Amargasaurus, Freeze-Dry!” Gritou Eltamin. Amargasaurus carrega um orbe de energia azul clara entre o topo de suas duas velas. Então dispara um raio de energia azul clara do orbe no Crobat, o congelando e o derrotando. “Volte Crobat. Vai Malamar, Superpower!” Gritou Xerosic. “Amargasaurus, Freeze-Dry!” Gritou Eltamin. Amargasaurus carrega um orbe de energia azul clara entre o topo de suas duas velas. Então dispara um raio de energia azul clara do orbe no Malamar, o congelando e o derrotando. “Maravilhoso! Incrível! Você tem tremenda coragem e bravura! Quando você soma aquilo, isso significa que eu direi a vocês algo muito interessante. Aconteceu a três mil anos atrás. A arma suprema foi usada para pôr um fim para a guerra em um instante. Se nós usarmos aquele poder incrível, nós podemos finalmente libertar Kalos dos humanos tolos que a empestam. Atrás de mim vocês encontrarão um botão vermelho e um botão azul. Um deles é o botão para ativar a arma suprema. Apertem um agora! Venha! Apertem um!” Disse Xerosic, Eltamin correu em direção ao botão azul e então pediu. “Sabrina, Agora!” Gritou Eltamin. “O quê?!” Gritou Xerosic. Sabrina levitou o controle remoto até uma das mãos de Eltamin, que apertou o botão azul com a outra mão, impedindo a arma suprema de ser ativada. “Nãooooooooo!” Gritou Xerosic. Saindo dos Laboratórios Lysandre e do Lysandre Café, eles encontram Clemont andando pela Cidade de Lumiose. “Clemont, bem na hora!” Disse Eltamin. “O que foi, Eltamin?” Perguntou Clemont. “Eu preciso que você desative esse controle remoto. Eu já desliguei a arma suprema no subsolo de Lumiose, mas tal arma pode ser ativada ao apertar o botão nesse controle remoto.” Falou Eltamin. “Muito bem, pode contar comigo! Eu desativarei esse controle remoto!” Disse Clemont, partindo para a Torre Prisma. O trio foi recuperar os seus Pokémon e almoçar no PokéCenter. thumb|center|400px